A New Perspective
by Nyx Nox
Summary: Dionysus, the god of wine, madness, theater and festivity. Patron of the arts, insane PAC-MAN player, wearer of leopard skins. Does this god really have what it takes to be a father?
1. An Introduction

An Introduction

_**A/N:** If this looks boring to you, skip over it. Chapter two is the beginning of this fanfic. This chapter has my thoughts about the fanfic and a little bit of information about the characters._

**F.A.Q:**

**What is the summary to this fanfic?**

Dionysus, the god of wine, madness, theater and festivity. Patron of the arts, insane PAC-MAN player, wearer of leopard skin. Does this god really have what it takes to be a father?

**What is it rated and why?**

This fic is rated T because I am a teenager and my sense of humor is different from that of a ten year old. Also, since Dionysus is the god of wine, wine and drinking will be mentioned. (You've been warned) So, if you're uncomfortable with that, don't read this story.

**Who are the characters?**

Mainly Dionysus and his kids.

**Do you own the rights to the wonderful Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?**

Unfortunately, I do not. Everything you see here is owned by Rick Riordan. (Please don't sue)

**Do you have an authors note for this?**

As a mater of fact, I do:

**A/N: I wouldn't really call this a chapter but the information below here is necessary to this story as a whole (sort of). Either read on and understand a bit of the story or skip this chapter and be confused.**

**Happy reading**

**~Nellis**

**Anything else?**

Yup:

Warning I refuse to believe that Dionysus only had two kids at camp half blood. To satisfy my belief, I created Antigone and Ismene Carter and maybe a few other half-bloods. I also have a theory about Dionysus having a lot of twins... Long story short, in the myths, Dionysus had two births (Look up the myth if you are unfamiliar with it.) so it sort of makes sense for him to have multiple children.

_

* * *

_

**_Names:_  
**As seen throughout Greek and Roman mythology and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, names hold deeper meanings than just a name. For example, Percy Jackson is named after the Greek hero Perseus. Perseus was a very successful demigod. He went on a quest that involved bringing Medusa's head to King Polydectes. He succeeds with the quest, turns Polydectes to stone, and gives the head to Athena (thus creating Aegis). In the Lightning Thief, Percy gets sent on a quest. In the quest, he and his friends come across Medusa. Like Perseus, Percy beheads the gorgon and gives her head to the gods. At the moment, Percy and Perseus are unimportant (hence the word example).

Castor and Pollux Morril (yes I made up their last name) are named after the twin sons, Castor and Pollux, of Zeus and Leda. In mythology, Pollux was a boxer and Castor liked horses. Castor gets killed and Pollux really misses his brother. The two were inseparable. Zeus allowed the two to always be together by making them the stars on the constellation Gemini. In the Percy Jackson series, Pollux and Castor are the twin sons of Dionysus. The two are not really friends with the other campers. I have decided that Pollux and Castor are very shy. Pollux is good at fighting and Castor likes training pegasus and horses. Like the myth, Castor dies; leaving Pollux alone. Only this time, the brothers are not reunited.

Antigone and Ismene Carter are named after Sophocles' characters Antigone and Ismene from the play Antigone. In Antigone, the two sisters have very different views. Antigone breaks the king's rules to prove that she believes that the gods' rules are more important then mortal rules. Ismene goes along with the king's rules because she fears being killed. The two views separate the sisters. Antigone gets mad at Ismene. In this fanfic, my characters of Antigone and Ismene are best friends. Their mother is a Broadway performer and they have been in a few plays. I probably won't kill the girls but I might split them up during the war.


	2. Castor and Pollux

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I made up the hospital names. If one of them exists, I don't own it :-/ **

A man wearing an expensive suit entered the Summer-hill Hospital in Atlanta Georgia. One thing was on his mind. He needed to find what room his "girlfriend" was in. He had met Skylar Morril at a bar in the wonderful city of Atlanta. They had gone on a few dates, the last one ended in a hotel room. Next thing they knew, Skylar was pregnant with twins and he had promised to help take care of the girl for a bit. The man had promised that he would provide a house for Sky and the kids and he'd also give the family a decent amount of money to get by with. Now the twins were born and he desperately needed to talk with Skylar.

He slowly walked towards the reception desk.

"Could you please tell me what room Ms. Skylar Morril is in?" The man asked.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows. The man had an odd smell... Almost like grapes or wine. "I would tell you but visiting hours are over. Only direct relatives are allowed to see her."

It was the man's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I am not a direct relative of Skylar." He said. "However, I happen to be her fiancé, the father of her children."

The man snapped his fingers and a warm breeze ran through the room. The receptionist blinked for a minute, before speaking again.

"Oh." She said. Her voice was almost robotic. "Well that changes things."

"Glad to know we're on the same page." The man said.

"Please take the elevator down the hallway to your left. Ms. Morril is on the second floor in room 101."

"Thank you."

The man walked away from the reception desk and made his way to the elevator. He clicked the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

_Bing_. The elevator arrived. The man stepped into it and impatiently waited for the elevator to rise.

The elevator rang with an obnoxiously high pitched _bing _announcing_ that it had reached _The elevator doors opened to reveal the second floor of the hospital. The man stepped out of the doors and set off to find room 101.

_**

* * *

**_The man stood outside of room 101. He slowly picked up his hand and lightly knocked on the door.

A quiet voice from inside called "Come in."

He opened the door and walked into the room. Skylar was lying on a hospital bed. The TV was on and the news was playing. Her face was pale but she seemed happy, her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Two of the movable hospital cribs were located beside her.

"Dionysus?" Skylar asked.

"Yes it is me dear." Dionysus said as he walked over towards the two cribs. He looked down and gasped. Two perfect, identical twin boys were in the cribs. Their eyes were closed. Both boys had small tufts of brown hair. A name tag sat on both cribs. The one to the left had the name Castor and the on on the right had the name Pollux scrawled across the tag in cursive.

"You named them Castor and Pollux?" Dionysus asked as he continued to gaze at the two half-bloods in front of him.

"Yes I did." Skylar said with a sigh. "I spent the last month or so researching different names and myths. The myth about Castor and Pollux caught my interest. So I decided that the two boys would be named after them."

"Mhmm," Dionysus mused. "Hopefully they won't live up to their namesake."

"That doesn't normally happen with half-bloods... Does it?"

"Does what normally happen?"

"You know, half-bloods living up to their name sakes?"

Dionysus was silent for a second. He couldn't think of any half-bloods that were named after successful heroes. "I-I'm not sure." He sighed and continued to look at his sons.

"May I hold one of them?" Dionysus asked. He turned towards Skylar and gazed into her chocolate colored eyes.

"If I remember correctly, the nurse said that Castor needed to get fed again at seven." Skylar said. She broke Dionysus' gaze to glance at the clock. "It's 6:55. He's been asleep for about three hours now. If you pick him up, he will probably wake up."

Dionysus walked to Castor's crib and gingerly touched the baby's face.

"Be careful, he's fragile." Skylar said. "Make sure you support his head."

"Its not like I've never held a baby before." He chuckled. With a swift and careful movement, Dionysus had the tiny baby in his arms.

Dionysus looked down at his son. Castor opened his eyes and began to cry.

"Shh... shh..." Dionysus said as he rocked the baby. "It's okay. Daddy's got you."

Skylar slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle of formula that was beside her. The nurses were kind enough to make sure that the bottles, formula, and microwave were conveniently located beside her. She placed the bottle in the microwave and waited for the bottle to get heated. When the bottle was done, she took it out and tested the temperature on her wrist. It seemed just right.

"Dionysus," She murmured. "The bottle is done... There is a chair beside the table right there." Skylar pointed to the table to the right of the room.

Dionysus walked to Skylar and took the bottle from her. Then, he sat down in the chair and placed the bottle in the baby's mouth. The baby silently sucked the bottle.

"Skylar, I have something to tell you." Dionysus began. He did not need to reveal himself to the mortal because she could see through the mist. "Castor and Pollux are half-bloods. You cannot tell them that I am a Greek god until it is completely necessary. In fact, it would be best if you didn't tell them who I am in general. The life of a half-blood is very dangerous. If the children find out who their mortal parent is, their life will become more dangerous than it was to begin with."

Skylar nodded her head to show that she was listening.

"I am the director of Camp Half-Blood in Long Island New York. It is a camp for half-bloods where they get trained to protect themselves and fight monsters. When they are old enough, you can tell them everything and help them get to the camp."

"Can't you help them?" Skylar asked.

"I can help guide them from a far and I can send them a satyr when the time comes." Dionysus looked down at Castor. He was just about done with his bottle. Dionysus watched his son finish his bottle. When the baby was done, Dionysus took the bottle and set it down on the table beside him. Then he began to burp the baby.

An alarm sounded from Dionysus' pocket.

"Shoot." He said. "I'm sorry Sky... I have to go."

Dionysus handed Castor to Skylar.

"So soon?" Skylar asked in shock.

"I'm sorry my love." He kissed Skylar on the forehead. "I have to go back to camp."

After embracing Skylar one last time, Dionysus left the hospital and headed back to Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Ismene and Antigone

_**Ismene and Antigone Carter**_

How to Pronounce Antigone and Ismene  
_Antigone: An-tig-oh-knee  
Ismene: Is-may-knee_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Thank you PowerofWords12 for being an awesome beta reader.**

Dionysus never realized that he would have gotten himself into the same predicament as that of almost a year ago. He was very lucky. Lucky that Ariadne didn't hold the grudges that Hera did. Dionysus shuddered as he thought of how Ariadne would react to his children if she had been like Hera. Of course, he had already seen Hera's wrath... In fact, he had lived through it. The first few years of his life were far worse than living in Hades. Hera killed his mother and attempted to kill him too. The first feeling that the young god had known was fear. Hera was lucky that Dionysus hadn't gone insane from all of her  
attempts of taking his life.

Anyway, Dionysus was going to Kearney hospital in Broadway New York, room 212 on the second floor to visit his "girlfriend" Anastasia Carter. This time he planned on getting to the hospital during visiting hours. After telling Chiron that he wasn't going to be at camp for most of the day, he left.

Dionysus walked into the hospital with a slight feeling of regret. He knew that his current "girlfriend" knew almost nothing about his true identity. Sure, he had gotten her a new house and had prepared brand new bank accounts and trust funds for his unborn children. However, he knew that the gifts would never be sufficient in helping the Broadway actress watch over her half-blood twins but he hoped it was enough.

He approached the visitor's desk. It had a 'back in five minutes please wait in the lobby' sign on the desk. Dionysus ignored the sign, added his name to the visitors list, and took a badge. He walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The elevator arrived and the doors opened with a bell like ding. Dionysus stepped in and clicked the '2' button. The doors closed and the elevator rose up. The doors opened with another ding. Dionysus  
stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to room 212.

He walked into the room, noting that the door was wide open. Dionysus almost bumped into a nurse.

"Sorry." He grunted.

"Ana." he said when he saw Anastasia sitting up in the hospital bed. She was holding a little girl in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I bit tired I suppose." She answered. "The girls are okay as well."

"Girls?" Dionysus asked, thinking that he had misheard.

"Yes girls." Anastasia answered. "This is Antigone." She said and nodded towards the bundle in her arms. "Ismene is alright, she's in the ICU at the moment though. The nurses think that she has pneumonia."

"They can find illnesses so early into their lives?" Obviously medicine and hospitals had come a long way from the skills of thirty years ago.

"Apparently they can." She said with a sigh. "I hope that Ismene is okay though. I don't see how I'll be able to take care of the two of them if each of them is going to get sick at different times. They'll keep catching whatever illness the other has from each other and I'll have to ru-" Anastasia's ranting got cut off when Dionysus lightly kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her short dirty blond hair.

"They'll be fine." Dionysus said after their lips separated.

"How can you be sure?" Her blue eyes were etched with worry.

"Just trust me, I know."

"If you say so." The two were silent for a moment. Dionysus gazed down at the beautiful baby. She had sandy brown hair and a face that sort of mimicked his facial features. He wondered if he'd be able to meet her twin.

"Are Ismene and Antigone identical twins?" Dionysus asked in a casual tone as he continued to look at his daughter.

"Yes, they are, but Ismene is smaller than Antigone."

"Will she always be?"

"The doctors say that they'll be around the same height when they're older."

"That's good."

The entrance of a nurse interrupted the couple's musings. They both looked at the door. The nurse walked into the room. Dionysus recognized her as the one that he had almost knocked over earlier. Another nurse trailed behind her with a crib. Dionysus and Anastasia looked at the nurses.

"Ms. Carter, we have great news." She said.

"You do?" Asked Ana. Her eyes traveled from the baby in her arms to the baby in the crib.

"Ismene is perfectly fine." Dionysus and Anastasia sighed in relief.

"It turns out that she does not have pneumonia. There was simply some fluid left in her lungs, a side effect from being the last child born of multiple births."

"Both girls should be fine for now but we're planning on keeping them in the hospital for another week; to monitor how they're doing." Anastasia simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you be keeping Antigone and Ismene in the NICU or will my daughters be in the same room as me?" She asked after a short moment of silence.

"That's up to you." The first nurse said. "We can keep the girls in this room if you'd like... We'd just need to transport them back and fourth from the NICU."

"I'd like to keep them in the same room as me."

"Alright then." The other nurse said. She took Antigone from Anastasia  
and placed the baby in her crib. "We'll just set up the cribs and leave you and your guest alone. If you need anything, you know how to call us."

The two nurses carefully connected Ismene and Antigone's cribs to the heart rate monitor and a few other monitors.

"The monitors are set up to let us know if the babies' heart rates rapidly drop." The first nurse said. "If the pulse gets too low, we'll know and we will come to take care of both girls. We'll leave you now." With that, both nurses left the room.

Dionysus walked over to Ismene's crib. Anastasia was right. Both girls looked exactly the same. If it hadn't been for their different colored outfits and nameplates, Dionysus never would have known who was who.

"She's beautiful." He said. "They have your nose."

The last comment caused Anastasia to laugh.

"My nose?" She asked. "I think they look like you. Both girls have the same shade of hair as you. Their faces look like they are the same shape as yours..."

"But they have your nose." Dionysus said as he walked back to Anastasia. Anastasia smiled in response.

"Ana, I have something to tell you." Dionysus began. He had prepared the speech for a few weeks but he still had problems with coming out and telling Anastasia that her life was about to change forever.

"You do?"

"Well you see," Dionysus sighed. "I guess I should come out and say it. I'm a Greek god... I lied when I said that my parents are obsessed with Greek mythology. I live on Olympus with the other eleven major gods and goddesses. Your daughters are half bloods, demigod daughters of Dionysus. It is vital that you do not tell them about me until you feel it is necessary. I would recommend that you wait until they are ten or eleven. The moment that they find out who their godly parent is will be the day that the monsters may or may not attack. You will never see the monsters because the mist that protects us immortals is too strong. Do you have any questions?"

"You're a Greek god?" Was the first question that came out of Anastasia's mouth. Dionysus nodded his head. "B-but I thought that Greek mythology was just a myth."

"We have been around for thousands of years. They don't call gods immortal for no reason." Dionysus said. "Our existence moves with the Western Civilization. Olympus is currently here in New York, on top of the Empire State Building to be exact. The myths are as real as ever. Just about every single god and monster that was ever mentioned in mythology still exists today..."

"Will my children be in danger?"

"At the moment, no…" He murmured. Anastasia appeared to be taking the news fairly well he noted. She didn't seem shocked or anything. "But when they get older, quite possibly."

"Possibly?"

"When the girls find out who their godly parent is, their scent will change. Monsters are able to sniff out half bloods and when they find one their first instinct is to attack. Luckily for the twins, I'm not considered a threat." Dionysus said with distaste. "Monsters feel that the drunken idiot is too stupid to fight back. Since Antigone and Ismene are my daughters, the monsters will hopefully ignore them."

Anastasia was staring at Dionysus. She realized that her mouth was wide open and slowly closed it.

"I want you to protect them." She said.

"I'll do my best to protect them." Dionysus promised. He would do just about anything to make sure that his children would not get hurt.

"How can I be sure?"

"When the time comes, Antigone and Ismene will need to go to Camp Half- Blood. It's a camp where demigods will receive proper training that will help them survive in both the mortal and immortal world. I promise that I will send satyrs, half goat, half human creatures, to help the girls get to camp safely." He paused for a few seconds. "The camp is located in Long Island. It serves as a summer camp and a year round camp. Some demigods come for the summer and others stay year round. Most campers arrive between the ages of ten to thirteen but we have a few kids who are younger then that. Since I am the camp director for the next century, the girls will eventually meet me."

Anastasia did not respond. She was busy thinking about her current predicament. The father of her children happened to be one of the Greek gods. Since Dionysus is a god, she would have to raise the two girls by herself.

"You are going to leave me... aren't you?" Anastasia asked in an almost whisper.

"Unfortunately, I have to. My father will be extremely mad at me if he finds out that I have not been at Camp Half-Blood for a while. Anastasia, I love you and I'm sorry that I put you in such a dilemma..." Dionysus leaned forward and kissed Anastasia one last  
time before he approached the cribs that held his daughters.

"I love you Antigone." He said and lightly kissed the baby's forehead. "I love you Ismene." He said and kissed her forehead as well.

Dionysus approached the door at the end of the room. He turned around one last time and looked at Anastasia. "I love you." He said in a just  
audible whisper.

**A/N: I understand that Dionysus seems a bit out of character but I can't picture him sitting in a hospital room going "GRRR! You had my kids... I'm going to turn you into a shrub!" I picture him as a caring and kind father.**


	4. Coconuts and Nicknames

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Thank you PowerofWords12 for beta reading =]**

_Coconuts and Nicknames- Antigone and Ismene are six in this scene. Lorianna is seven and a half._

Two young girls ran through the grass of Central Park. Their mothers casually spoke to each other as they watched their children play. The younger looking women kept glancing between two different areas. One of her daughters was climbing a tree and the other one was playing with her friend.

"Lori, wait up!" The smaller girl yelled.

"Ismene be quiet!" The brown haired girl said. She lay down and dragged her friend to the ground as well. "Look!" Lorianna pointed up at the sky.

"I don't see anything!"

"That cloud!"

"What cloud?"

"The coconut shaped one!"

"It's just a ball!"

"No, it's a coconut! It's a coconut! Don't you see it? There is a major difference a ball and a coconut."

Ismene's jaw was open in shock. "Ummm...?"

"Coconuts have feelings too you know!"

"Okay I'm sorry!" Ismene's voice quivered.

"APOLOGIZE TO THE COCONUT GOD!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Coconut god, sir." Ismene said in a whisper. She's crazy. She thought as she stared at her friend and slowly sat up. "I bet you can't catch me!" Ismene sprang to her feet and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

_A quiet moment on Mount Olympus_

Apollo looked up from his papers with a chuckle. "Coconut god?" He asked aloud. "Hey Athena!"

"What?" An aggravated Athena asked through clenched teeth.

"Do we have a god of coconuts?"

"No you imbecile! What type of question is that?"

"One of my children just made her friend apologize to the coconut god... for mistaking a coconut shaped cloud as a ball. I swear she isn't related to me."

Athena couldn't help but smile. "No, we don't have a coconut god." She stifled a laugh. "And she is definitely your child."

"FATHER!"

"What is it Apollo?" Zeus sighed. He was preparing himself for the next odd request that came from his son. First it was a palm tree. Then it was an unlimited gigabyte iPod Touch. What next, a unicorn?

"Can I be the coconut god?"

Zeus starred at Apollo for a good minute before slowly nodding his head yes. He figured that agreeing was better than having a depressed sun god. "I hereby pronounce you the god of poems, the sun and... Coconuts. If Hera asks, this conversation never happened." He stood up and left the room.

"YES! I'm the god of coconuts! Apology accepted young child!"

"You're nuts." Athena hissed.

* * *

"Hey that's not fair!" Lorianna yelled as she stood up. It was too late though. Ismene was already a decent distance away from her. "I'm gonna find you Ismene! I swear I will."

She wandered around the wooded area, her large green eyes widened like searchlights. Lori looked around for five minutes. Her attention towards the game was slowly disappearing. She gazed around one last time, sighed, and leaned against a tree.

The branch above Lorianna began to shake.

"Whoa... oh no!" A voice sounded from the tree.

Lori looked up to see a purple figure fall from above. The figure continued to fall until it landed on Lorianna. Lori stumbled and sprawled out in the mud. A girl who looked similar to her playmate was on top of her. The girl slowly stood up and brushed off her purple dress.

"Ismene!" Lori shouted. "I thought that I told you I was the only one who was allowed to fall out of trees!"

"Why don't you pay attention to where you're standing?" Antigone screamed at the same time. "And my name isn't Ismene. I'm Antigone. You should be able to tell us apart by now."

Both girls glared at each other.

"Lori why are you on the ground?" Ismene asked as she walked towards the fuming girls. She had heard both Antigone and Lorianna scream from across the playground. "And sis, why are you screaming?"

"I... jumped. Yeah I jumped. Jumped out of the tree and landed on her." Antigone pointed to Lori.

Ismene raised her eyebrow and gave her sister a look of disbelief.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Antigone said with an innocent smile.

Ismene ignored her and focused on Lori. "Lori, are you okay?" She asked as she dragged Lorianna back to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know how mean Tigone can be."

Lori nodded her head yes.

"Don't call me Tigone!" Antigone exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"That's mom's nickname for me. Not yours!"

"But why can't I call you Tigone? It's the only nickname you have."

"Because I can't call you Izzy." Antigone stuck her tongue out. Her sister clearly despised the nickname Izzy. No one ever called her by that name. The distaste was clear when Ismene cringed and didn't answer.

"Your nickname is Izzy?" Lorianna asked in wonder.

"No... Eww no... NO! MOM!" Ismene was almost in tears.

"And the twins are just great. They always get alo-"

"MOM!" A voice screamed from behind Anastasia. She took a deep breath and halted her conversation. She and Donna Pavarotti were discussing  
the lives of their children.

"Excuse me for a second," Ana said with an apologetic smile. She approached her two daughters. Antigone was smiling triumphantly, Ismene looked like she was about to cry, and poor Lorianna was stuck in the middle of one of her daughter's few fights.

"Ismene what's the matter?" She asked.

"She-she-she called me Izzy!" Ismene started crying. "I hate that name! Why can't people just call me Ismene?"

Anastasia paused to think of a logical response. She had expected a much worse scenario then the one she was attempting to solve.

"Antigone," She sighed and looked at her daughter. "Please don't call your sister Izzy. You know she doesn't like being called that."

"Okay mom." Antigone said with a smile. She recognized her mother's tone of voice. She wasn't going to get in trouble. "I won't do it again."  
"Can you two hug each other and apologize?"

"Yeah." The two girls said at the same time. They hugged each other and murmured their apologies.

"I'm sorry I called you Tigone."

"Sorry I called you Izzy."

"Friends?"

"Best friends!"

**A/N: ****Before you ask, no the girls don't know who their godly parent is. Yes, the Olympus bit was necessary for foreshadowing and my own ****enjoyment.**


	5. Father's Day

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. Polaroid is a camera brand that isn't owned by me.**

_Father's Day- Castor and Pollux are ten._

Ms. Brita's fourth grade class was buzzing with excitement. It was Friday and her art classes were going to paint picture frames for their fathers. Father's day was this coming Sunday. She decided that painting premade frames would hopefully keep the classes attention." Class can I have your attention please?" The ten years looked at her expectantly. "Can anyone tell me what this Sunday is?"

"Kate?"

"Father's day is on Sunday." Kate answered mater-of-factly.

"Right you are. In honor of father's day, I've decided that you will all create a picture frame for your dad. I've gotten Mr. Fisher to come in and take pictures of all of you. That way, you'll have a full frame. Let's get to work!"

"Such a stupid holiday." Pollux groaned. "Its just one of those ones where Hallmark gets a bunch of money from selling cards."

"At least mom gets two picture frames to decorate the house with." Castor said with a smile.

"Do you think he cares?"

"Who?"

"Dad... Obviously we have one. Mom's told us almost nothing about him."

"She said he had deep brown colored eyes. They were the first things that caught her attention. But he left after she had us."

"What man is willing to get up and leave his kids?"

"I don't know... Our father?"

"I don't think he cares." Pollux picked up his paintbrush and angrily dipped it in the black paint jar. "If he did, we would see him... get birthday gifts and Christmas gifts from him. Or even a simple message that says, "Hello son how are you?" But no, we get nothing. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" His once brown picture frame was now pitch black.

"Don't say that Pollux. He must have cared at one point or another. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. I'm tired of it. Tired of the school telling mom about how hard it is to teach two problem children. I've heard them tell her to transfer us to a different school system. I'm tired of hearing what amazing thing our friends' dads did with them. And how can you say he cared about us and mom?"

"Example one: We're alive."

"Hu- OH. Fine, I see your point." Pollux stared at his frame. "How can I fix this?"

"Hmm... How about paint splatters?"

"Yes paint splatters!" Both boys shared an evil grin. They picked up their paintbrushes and grabbed a bunch of paint cans. Then paint started to fly across the table. It landed on their frames and everything around them. In little to no time, the boys and their table were completely covered in paint.

"Castor and Pollux?" An oblivious Ms. Brita called from across the room. "It's your turn to get your picture taken."

The twins grimaced when they looked at each other's appearances. Castor's brown hair was splattered with cerulean, fuchsia, and gold paint. Pollux had greenish-blue paint dripping down his cheek. Their white shirts were coated in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Uh oh." Castor mumbled. The brothers took a deep breath and walked towards Ms Brita and Mr. Fisher.

"Why are you two covered in paint?" Mr. Fisher asked.

"I thought paint splatters would make an artistic frame." Castor answered nervously.

"Your table is a mess." Ms Brita said as she eyed the boy's table. "Be happy that you used washable paint. I'm sure your mom doesn't want to pay for a replacement table." She walked over to the table and began to clean it.

"Sorry." Pollux mumbled.

"Let's take the picture... Do you want to stand together?" Mr. Fisher mused as he fixed his Polaroid Camera.

"Yeah, why not?" Castor asked.

"But we have two frames." Pollux added.

"That's okay Castor. I'll take two pictures."

"I'm Pollux."

"Sorry Pollux. Alright boys, can you stand in front of the bulletin board?" The twins simultaneously moved to in front of the board and smiled. "One, two, three!" The flash went off and the picture slowly came out of the camera. "And one more." The boys stuck their tongues out at the camera. "One, two, three!" The flash went off once again and the picture came out. Mr. Fisher handed the pictures to the twins.

"If you shake the pictures, they'll develop faster."

"Thanks Mr. Fisher." Pollux and Castor said at the same time.

"Do you think Ms Brita will call mom again?" Castor asked as he thought of the last time they had made a mess in class.

"I hope not."

"How will we explain the paint that's all over us?"

"We had art as our last class of the day."

"That works for me."

* * *

"Mom we're home!" Castor yelled when he and his brother entered their house.

"I'm in the kitchen boys." Skylar called.

The twins set their book bags on the ground and kicked their shoes off. When they entered the kitchen, their mom looked at them in surprise.

"Boys, why are you covered in paint?"

"We had art as our last class today..." Pollux said.

"We made picture frames!" Castor smiled as he proudly held up his masterpiece. His brother mimicked him.

"Oh boys, they're wonderful!"

"Thanks."

"Your teacher wasn't mad about the paint, was she?"

"I wouldn't say mad." Pollux grimaced.

"More annoyed if you ask me."

"Can you two try to behave? I don't want anymore phone calls from the principal this week."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Promise me that you will?"

"Yes we promise."


	6. Options and Verdicts

**Thank you**: Thank you **Calypso102 **for giving me the plot idea for this chapter. I morphed your idea a little (or a lot depends on how you look at it). **UnidentifiedHalfBlood3927**, thanks for reminding me of how I've been organizing my chapters. **Stories Untold** you are a lifesaver! I wouldn't have the middle to end part of this chapter without your help. Finally, thank you **PowerofWords12** for coming up with the title of this chapter and for being an awesome beta reader.

**Disclaimer: See chapter one, if your name is Ryan Kerr (or if you know someone by that name) I'm sorry that my characters hate you/him. I don't approve of making fun of people.**

_Antigone and Ismene are nine. Lorianna got sent to Camp Half-Blood already. I didn't want to write a long chapter about her leaving... The twins arrive at Camp Half-Blood before Castor and Pollux._

"I hate you Ryan Kerr!" Ismene sniffled. The boy standing in front of her continued to laugh. It had all started when Ismene and Antigone decided to go for a walk. Antigone had gotten bored and decided to go use the bathroom. She told Ismene to keep walking for a little bit and that they would meet up at the bright red bench between the only oak trees in the park. Ismene walked and nearly bumped into Ryan Kerr. He always enjoyed making fun of Ismene and her sister. Ryan had shoved her to the ground and yelled at her; he had said something like "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Not so strong without your sister or your crazy friend." Ryan chided. "Speaking of, where are they?"

"Lori is at camp for the summer and I-I don't know where my s-sister is." Ismene took a deep breath to slow her breathing down. She wasn't going to show this boy how sad she was feeling by blubbering and stuttering like a fool. _Ten, nine, eight_ she counted backwards in her head. Anastasia had taught her to count backwards from ten to one while taking a deep breath in order to control her emotions. It normally worked.

"Good, I can make fun of you even more."

"What did I do to yo-" Ismene started to ask, her voice sounded way more confident than she felt. _Seven, six, five_

"God you're so stupid. Nobody likes you." _four, three _"Your father left you and your sister because he hates the two of you so much. When will you learn to read?"

_Two and a half, two... _Ismene's arms shook in anger. Her hands balled into fists as she fought back the urge to punch the boy that stood in front of her.

"You're a freak." Ryan spat.

That was the final straw. Ismene was ready to fling herself at Ryan. She glared at him and scowled. Suddenly, Ryan started screaming.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He yelled. His eyes were shut in horror. Ismene stared in shock and Ryan continued to scream.

"AHHHHH!" Ryan was rolling on the ground in pain. Ismene blinked in confusion and slowly backed away from Ryan. He stopped screaming when Ismene's lips changed from a scowl to a slight frown.

Ryan stood up and stared at Ismene. "H-how did you do that?" He backed away and ran for it. Ismene felt confused and rather dizzy. She walked back to the bench that she and Antigone had planned on meeting at. Antigone was already sitting on the bench. She looked at her sister and took in her appearance.

"Why did Ryan Kerr just run by here? He kept looking behind him searching for a monster or something."

"It's a long story." Ismene said as she took a seat beside her sister. "Let's just say Ryan won't bother us anymore."

"You aren't telling me something."

"I don't know what I did." Ismene shrugged. "One minute, Ryan was making fun of me... Next thing I know, he's writhing on the ground in pain, yelling at me to stop."

"You're telling me that you managed to accidentally put Ryan through emotional pain?" Antigone asked in amazement.

"I suppose so but that doesn't make it right."

"Boys are stupid." Antigone stated.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice said from behind the twin girls.

"Yeah, me too." Ismene answered.

"Wait... that wasn't you Ismene." Antigone said in fear. She and Ismene quickly turned around. They relaxed when they saw an eleven-year-old girl with beautiful auburn hair. Her eyes were a bright silver color, almost like the moon.

"Hello?" Ismene acknowledged the girl.

"Who are you?" Antigone asked.

"I am Artemis."

"Hi Artemis! I'm Antigone and this is my sister Ismene."

"It's nice to meet you." Ismene added.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you here by yourself? Our mom doesn't let us go anywhere by ourselves. She thinks that there are powers in numbers." Antigone mumbled.

"Yes I'm here by myself. My parents live close to here though."

"Oh."

"Where are your parents?"

"Our father passed away before we were born... Mom doesn't like talking about him." Ismene whispered. "Our mother is at home. We really should go back."

**

* * *

**

Anastasia was sitting outside of her house on the ravishing porch she had designed before the twins were born. A straw sunhat was on her head and large black sunglasses covered her eyes. She was reading a magazine when a white van stopped outside of the driveway. Ana looked up from her magazine and eyed the van as a man stepped out of it. He looked oddly familiar.

The man made his way along the sidewalk, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the porch. Anastasia looked at his face and her heart skipped a beat.

"Dionysus what are you doing here?" She asked as she took the sunglasses off her face.

"I've come to warn you." He said.

"Warn me about what?" Ana asked. Dionysus had already warned her about needing to send the girls to camp. The time for them to go hadn't come already… had it?

"Artemis is attempting to get your daughters to become her huntresses as we speak. Knowing my sister, she's probably mentioned something about them being half-bloods. Knowing the twins, they'll probably come back home with her. I can offer to bring them to Camp Half-Blood if Antigone and Ismene haven't said Artemis' vow when they get here." Dionysus answered in a quiet voice. He didn't want the other mortals to overhear their discussion.

Anastasia's face paled. "Does this mean that you're taking my girls after this is over?"

"Unfortunately, it does. Normally I don't get myself into the ordeals of girls and Artemis but I don't want my daughters to become Hunters. I don't think its right for her to be able to go around asking girls to become her servants. I also don't want to see how Artemis reacts if the girls say no."

Ana nodded her head. She looked rather glum. "I guess I should go pack their bags. You can sit in the chair right there." Dionysus sat in the chair that Anastasia pointed at and watched her enter the house.

Anastasia was back outside within five minutes of entering the house. She arrived with two large duffel bags. One was bright red and the other was purple. Antigone's bag was the red one. Ana set the bags down beside her chair and sat down.

"That was fast." Dionysus mumbled.

"I know." The two continued to talk for a few minutes.

**

* * *

**

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Artemis asked.

"Nope." Antigone said.

The three girls walked in silence. Artemis was the first to speak.

"If I told you that I could offer the two of you a life of immortality, without any bothersome men, what would your answer be?"

"You could do that?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yes I could." Artemis answered with a subtle smirk. "You would; however, need to state an oath. And to put it in general terms, that means that you can _never_ interact or fall in love with boys. You must give up the life you currently lead."

"That sounds cool." Ismene mused.

"Why would you want to give away the life you have right now?"

"Think about it sis... No stupid boys like Ryan bothering us."

"So? If we were to accept this, we wouldn't be able to date or get married when we're older." Antigone groaned. She was the only one who saw the downside of Artemis' offer. "What about mom?"

"You will be able to visit your mother from time to time." Artemis answered.

"This seems like such a huge offer that you're making... Almost unrealistic." Ismene said.

"Of course it's unrealistic!" Antigone almost yelled. "What eleven year old can go around promising immortality? This must be a joke or something." Ismene, Antigone, and Artemis had arrived at the twins' house. None of them noticed Anastasia or the man sitting beside her. A white van with a _Delphi Strawberry Service_ logo sat outside the yard.

"I happen to be an im-" Artemis started to say but she was interrupted by something clamping over her mouth. Antigone and Ismene looked at their companion and were surprised to see a grape vine wrapped around her mouth.

"Artemis, they don't know." The man on the porch said as the goddess ripped the vine off of her face.

"Was that necessary?" She asked.

"Yes it was. Father would kill me if he found out I touched you. You are his little princess after all." Artemis stuck her tongue out in response.

"He's your brother?" Ismene asked in an attempt to make sense of the situation.

"Unfortunately..."

"But he's old." Antigone pointed out.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"Artemis is eleven and you're like our mom's age. It seems sort of odd that you two are siblings."

"Well we are." Artemis stated. "Now about my off-"

"It just so happens that I have an offer for the girls as well." The man smirked.

"Oh great." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Antigone and Ismene stared at Artemis and her brother. Neither of them said anything.

"Antigone, Ismene," The man acknowledged the twins. _Keep it informative but they don't know what they are so don't mention anything about them being half-bloods, the gods, or anything normal at the camp._ He thought before speaking. "My name is Mr. D., I run a camp for children with talents like your own. The camp is in Long Island, New York. If you chose to go, you will be with other campers who are like you. Ismene, your friend Lorianna is already at the camp. She is a year round camper. If you go, you'll be able to see her again."

"How do you know so much about us?" Ismene asked in awe.

"I was talking to your mother before you two arrived at your home with Artemis."

"Oh. Okay."

"Mom, what do you think about this?" Antigone asked.

"I don't want to lose either of you girls." Anastasia looked up. Her eyes were watering but she wasn't crying. "If you go with Artemis, I'll rarely see you. Going with Mr. D would be best. At least I'll be able to see you during the school year when you come home. The camp will help you and your sister a lot. You'll be able to learn with kids like you. Mr. D will ensure that you two are okay."

The twins nodded their heads in thought. Neither of them realized that they were being lied to by both of their parents.

"I'll go to the camp." Antigone said after a second of thinking.

"I-I guess I'll go to the camp as well." Ismene said. She sighed when Artemis' face fell. "Artemis, your offer seemed pretty amazing at first but I'd rather stay with my family and friends. I'm sorry."

Artemis shrugged in response. She glared at Dionysus. Anger was radiating off of the goddess' body. Luckily, she was able to control it.

"I'm going back." She announced and walked to the sidewalk. Dionysus and Anastasia watched the goddess disappear around the corner.

"I've already packed your bags girls." Anastasia said and pointed to the two suitcases beside her.

"We're leaving now?" Ismene asked in shock.

"It's best that you do."

"But mom we have play rehear-" Antigone started to say.

"I love you girls. You mean the world to me." Ana sniffled. "This camp is much more important than the musical. You'll be back at the end of the summer anyways. I'll write to you and keep in contact." She stood up and hugged Antigone. "Antigone, please behave." She whispered into her daughters long brown hair. "Watch out for your sister."

"I will mom." Antigone said as she forced herself away from her mom's hug. Ismene stepped forward and hugged her mom. Tears were falling down her face.

"I'll miss you mom." She whispered.

"It'll only be for two months." Anastasia said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ismene said. Her mom let go of her and handed her a suitcase. Antigone had already grabbed her suitcase. She was standing by Dionysus.

"You two can sit in the back of the van." Dionysus said as he opened the door.

"Why can't I sit up front?" Antigone asked.

"You're too young." Anastasia called out.

"Fine." She shrugged and claimed a seat in the van. Ismene approached the vehicle, turned around, waved at her mom and slowly sat down beside her sister. The door to the van shut and the twins could just see their mother and Mr. D talking. Neither of them could hear the conversation.

"Ana, the twins are beautiful." Dionysus whispered. "You've done an excellent job with raising the twins."

"Thanks. I wish you cold have been there to help me raise them." Anastasia sighed. "Please, promise me that you'll protect my daughters. Ismene, she is a sweet and caring girl. She tends to be very emotional at times. I've taught her how to control her anger. Be careful with her, she gets her feelings hurt very easily. Antigone is the opposite of her sister. She is loud, outgoing, and rebellious at times. She sticks up for her sister and hates anyone who picks on the two of them... She will hurt people if she gets mad enough. The two of them equal each other out."

"I promise." Dionysus said. "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Just don't let them get hurt. I will be very mad if either of them come home wounded."

"You worry too much Ana." Dionysus chuckled. He grabbed Anastasia and quickly hugged her.

"I'm a single mother of identical twin girls. The last ten years of my life have been spent on worrying about my twins."

"I should go now. _Our_ children look rather annoyed and anxious." Dionysus walked to the driver's seat of the van. He could just hear Anastasia say "take care of my girls" over the roar of the motor starting.


	7. An Eventful Birthday

**A/N: Oh my gods, I had the worst writer's block (I blame Mr. Riordan because he used ****_every_**** mythological creature known to Greece) I've ever had in the history of writing Percy Jackson fanfics. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you ****_PowerofWords12_**** for being my beta-reader. Special thanks to ****_DaughterofHermes130_**** for getting me out of my writer's block and for giving me the basis of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. I own a Nintendo DS and an iPod but I don't own the Nintendo or Apple Company. Disney owns Aladdin.**

_Castor and Pollux are twelve. I've decided that their birthday is June 28th but I've yet to pick a year. _

**_

* * *

_**"Happy birthday boys!" Skylar's voice was the first sound of the early Sunday morning. She was standing in the middle of Castor and Pollux's bedroom. The twins were sleeping on their bunk bed. Castor was sleeping on the top bunk and Pollux was sleeping on the bed below him. Neither of the boys awoke to their mother's announcement.

Skylar sighed and turned the lights on. Her children groaned and slowly opened their eyes.

"Happy birthday boys." Skylar repeated in a very loud and peppy tone. Her morning coffee had finally kicked in.

"T-th-thanks mom." Pollux said as he stifled a yawn. Skylar tried to hold back a laugh when she saw his hair. It was sticking up in different directions.

"What time is it?" Castor asked. He slowly lifted his head and winced when he saw the sun.

"It is three in the morning." Skylar said after glancing at the red leather watch on her wrist.

"Why are we up so early?" Castor ended his sentence with a yawn.

"We're going on a trip." His mother happily announced.

"A trip?" Pollux asked. His face changed from a frown to a smile. His family rarely got to go on vacations.

"To where?" Castor jumped off his bed in excitement.

"Well, we're going to New York City first. Then we'll take a side trip to Long Island."

"Awesome!" Pollux's smile grew wider. He had never been to New York but his friends from school made him pictures of the state when they came home from vacation. Pollux desperately wanted to see the Empire State Building. His friend Kevin had shown him pictures of the building. The view from the observation deck looked amazing. Pollux wanted to see the state for himself.

"How are we getting there?" Castor asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have a two hour flight to New York City in an hour. After a few days in NYC, we'll take an hour and a half car ride to Long Island. I need you two to pack please. Make sure you have enough outfits to last you two weeks."

"Okay." The twins said at the same time. They were both standing up, eyes twinkling in excitement.

Skylar left the room to go prepare the car. She made sure to pack their birthday gifts in the car's trunk.

Castor and Pollux grabbed backpacks from their closet. Pollux went to his dresser and quickly pulled a handful of outfits out of the top two drawers. He messily stuffed the clothes in his backpack. Castor strolled to his dresser and carefully picked out each outfit, pausing to pack pajamas, bathing suits, socks, and other necessities. He picked up his backpack and gingerly packed each outfit.

Pollux and Castor went downstairs after they were both done with packing. The smell of chocolate chip muffins wafted through the house. A simple scent caused the boys' stomachs to grumble. They placed their bags by the door and ran to the kitchen. All their tired feelings were forgotten.

**

* * *

**  
"This is boring." Pollux whined. His family arrived at the airport with an hour to spare. The twins were lounging in their seats, waiting for the announcement that stated flight twenty-three was boarding. Castor kept looking out the window, he was mesmirized by the planes that left and arrived at the air port.

"I guess now would be a good time to give you some of your birthday gifts." Skylar suggested.

"Yeah!" Pollux cheered.

"That would be great." Castor said. He smiled and waited for his mom to get his and his brother's gifts out of her bag.

Skylar was happy to see the smiles on her sons' faces. She grabbed her carry on bag and pulled out three small, wrapped boxes. The boys' other gifts could wait for their arrival in Long Island. Skylar felt that the rest of the gifts would be more important in Long Island. That was why she carefully picked out the presents that she would give to Castor and Pollux on their actual birthday.

"Pollux, Castor..." She said and purposely handed the wrong gift to each of her sons.

"Mom," Castor groaned and rolled his eyes. His mother always confused the two of them. It got rather annoying after a while. "I'm Castor."

"And I'm Pollux." Pollux whined. "You should be able to tell us apart by now."

"Why does Pollux get an extra gift?" Castor asked while he and his brother swapped gifts.

"You'll see why after you open them." Skylar answered but neither of her boys heard. They were to busy with opening their presents.

"Whoa! Thanks mom!" Pollux hugged Skylar. A blue Nintendo DS and a Mario Kart racing game sat on his lap. "This is exactly what I wanted!" He smirked and began toread the back of the Mario Kart case.

"You're welcome my little Tadpole." Skylar kissed her son on the cheek.

"Blech! Not in public." Pollux complained as he pulled away from his mother.

"Thank you mom." Castor mumbled. He was busy looking at the iPod in his hand. It was the first one that came out. Castor wanted it because it held more music than the new nano.

Skylar hugged Castor. He didn't attempt to pull away from his mother when she kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome Castor.I added most of your show tunes cds onto it. I figured you would want to listen to them on the flight."

"Really?" Castor asked as he scrolled through the albums on his iPod. Aladdin was the first cd on the list. "Thank you so much!"

"Flight twenty-nine is now boarding." A voice said over an intercom. "Please have your tickets and bags ready to board."

**

* * *

**  
A week had passed since the Morril family had arrived in New York. The small family was riding in a rented car on their way to Long Island. Skylar had woken the twins up at five o'clock in the morning. She figured that the earlier they got to Long Island, the better.

"How much longer?" Pollux asked from the back seat of the car. He was sitting beside a sleeping Castor.

"We're almost there boys." Skylar answered. She kept glancing out the window in search of something.

"Are you sure?" Pollux challenged his mother. They had been in the car for nearly an hour and a half. He rarely paid attention to the time but there was nothing to do in the car. Pollux decided to look out the window. A definite sign of boredom to begin with because he rarely looked out the window when he was in a car. He had no one to talk to or argue with because Castor was asleep.

"Yes, I'm sure Pollux. Now stop complaining. The ride will seem longer if you keep asking."

"Fine." Pollux frowned and glared out the window. They were driving down a narrow road. The area was almost barren. A few houses were spread along the land.

"We're a mile away." Skylar sighed when they passed a farm with 'Pick Your Own Strawberries' signs in front of it. She pulled into a driveway and stopped the car. Skylar had parked in front of a small, purple house.

"Mom where are we?" Pollux asked. He knew they were in Long Island but they had just driven to one of the oddest colored houses he had ever seen.

"My parents' vacation home." She knew Pollux wouldn't believe that the house belonged to her parents. She was telling the truth but her parents never mentioned vacationing in Long Island in front of Castor and Pollux. This was because she had requested that her parents stopped talking about Long Island after the twins were born. Skylar was reminded of how her sons would eventually need to go to camp every time her parents brought up Long Island.

"Are you sure? Grandma never mentioned having a vacation home." He could clearly remember the conversations he had with his grandparents. They were his favorite people in the world (after his mother of course).

"They rarely use it anymore. That's why my dad decided to give me the keys to it."

"Oh." Pollux reasoned. It still didn't make sense though. Wouldn't his mom and grandparents mention vacationing in Long Island? "I guess I should wake Castor up."

"That's a good idea. I'm going to get my bags out of the car. You two can get your bags out of the trunk and come in."

"Okay mom." Pollux said to his mom's retreating figure. "Castor wake up!" He poked Castor in the stomach. "Wake up! We're here! We've been here. We aren't leaving for a while... We-"

"I'm up, I'm up." Castor mumbled. "You don't need to yell."

"I wasn't yelling, I was talking louder than I usually do. Besides, we have to get our stuff out of the car. I bet mom has more birthday gifts for us! She never gave us the rest of our presents."

"Okay, let's go." The twins got their backpacks out of the car and walked into the house. They looked around and weren't surprised by their new surroundings. It had a Victorian beach theme. Seashells on the lampshade; light colors; a little stove and a kitchen area. The decor reminded the boys of their grandparents' house.

"Maybe mom is telling the truth." Pollux whispered as he looked around the kitchen.

Their mother stood near a table, her back was turned away from the twins. Brightly wrapped gifts were arranged on top of it. Castor's presents were wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper and Pollux's gifts were fluorescent orange. There weren't many gifts. Skylar didn't want to raise spoiled children.

"I was right!" Pollux announced when he saw the table covered with a few gifts.

"Right about what?" Skylar asked as she turned around to face her children.

"I was telling Castor that you probably had more presents for us. Can we open them?"

"Go ahead. Be careful though, some of them are fragile." The boys began to unwrap their gifts.

They paused every thirty seconds to see what the other had gotten. The twins both got new sneakers and shorts. Pollux got a few more games for his DS and Castor was in the midst of opening new horseback riding gear.

"Mom?" Pollux asked. "Why do I need a locked case for my DS?"

"And why do I have a lockable box?" Castor asked. Both boys were very confused. Where were they going to lose their belongings when they only stayed at home with their mom?

"You'll need them." Skylar sighed. She picked up a card from the table and frowned. It was time to tell the boys about Camp Half-Blood. "I'll explain after you two open this card." Certainly the card mentioned a few of the activities that the camp had, but it didn't mention anything about being demigods. She mentioned the things that her children liked. Castor enjoyed horseback riding while Pollux enjoyed outdoor activities.

"Umm... okay." Pollux replied. Castor took the card out of his mother's hand and slowly opened it. His eyes widened as he read what the card said.

"We've been invited to a Greek Mythology related summer camp." He stated. "Its here in Long Island."

"Let me see!" Pollux demanded with a tone of disbelief. He took the card out of his brother's hands.

"Hey! I was still reading that." Castor yelled.

"I don't care. I want to see for myself."

"Pollux give your brother back the card. He'll give it back to you when he is done."

"Fine." Pollux said. He grudgingly gave the card back to his brother.

"They have a horse stable?" Castor asked. "Is that why you got me a new riding helmet and boots?"

"Yes." Skylar replied. "I think you'll enjoy it. They have a hmm... How do I put this? Variety of different breeds.

"Can I see it now?" Pollux asked. He was getting annoyed with his brother.

"Yeah." Castor calmly handed the card to Pollux.

"Archery and sword fighting? Sick!" Pollux wanted to try new things. The camp had what he was looking for.

"When can we go there?" Castor asked.

"We can go today if you want." Skylar mumbled. She had planned on waiting to tell Castor and Pollux until later that week but the excited looks on their faces made her change her plans.

"Really?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Yes, really." Skylar smiled.

"How far away from here is it?" Pollux asked.

"Just under a mile."

"Can you come with us?" Castor wondered aloud.

"No, I can't but I can drop you off." Skylar knew that she wouldn't be able to go into Camp Half-Blood. Mortals weren't allowed in it.

"Oh... I wish you could." Castor frowned. He didn't like the idea of leaving their mom alone for the summer.

"Are you crazy Castor? It's a summer camp. Parents aren't allowed... No offense mom."

"None taken."

"So why did you give us boxes with locks on them?" Castor brought up their previous discussion.

"Some of the children at camp aren't trustworthy. They may attempt to steal some of your belongings. I want you to keep your prized possessions and electronics in the boxes. Keep the keys in your pockets." Skylar said in a serious tone. Dionysus had warned her about Hermes' children shortly after the twins were born. He probably didn't expect her to remember the conversation.

"We will." The twins promised.

"Can we have breakfast before we leave?" Pollux asked. His stomach had started growling.

"Yes we can. I only have cereal though."

The Morril family was back on the road after a rushed breakfast. Skylar took the rental car because she planned on telling her children that they were half bloods. She would leave telling who their father is for Dionysus.

Skylar pulled the car over by a large hill. She could see a large tree at the top of it. _The tree serves as the camp barrier._ Skylar remembered.

"Boys, we need to walk up the hill." Skylar noted.

"Why?" The twins looked up at the hill. It seemed like a long climb up.

"The camp is on the other side of the hill."

"Okay!" Her children were out of the car with their bags and gifts in their hands. They silently trekked up the hill. They stopped just before the tree. Skylar quickly hugged and kissed her children.

"Boys, you need to cross to the other side of the tree. You'll see a big farmhouse at the bottom of the hill. Ask for Mr. D."

"You aren't going to walk us there?" Castor asked. He and Pollux were on the other side of the tree.

"I can't go any further than here." Skylar sighed. "Put your gifts in your bags please."

"Why?" Castor asked while he and his brother put their gifts into their backpacks.

"Boys, you're half-bloods... Half Greek God, half human. This camp is going to train you to survive in the world of a demigod."

"How come you didn't tell us this before now?" Pollux almost yelled.

"It was for your own safety. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I don't believe you." Had his entire life been a lie? It didn't make sense. The Greek gods were myths. That was why it was called Greek Mythology.

"You will... You have ADHD and dyslexia. The ADHD will help you in battle and the dyslexia will allow you to read Greek." Skylar said. That was the only thing she could remember Dionysus telling her.

"Mom?" Castor asked. He wanted to believe his mother but he was unsure and confused.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" His mom rarely lied to him. Castor would believe her if she was sincere.

"Positive."

"Then I believe you." Pollux glared at his brother. He believed what his mom was saying. He belonged to a family of nutcases.

"You two should go. Have fun at camp." Skylar whispered. "I'll see you at the end of the summer." She added loudly.

Pollux rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we will."

"Bye mom." Castor said. Skylar waved at Castor and Pollux. Castor waved back and Pollux nodded his head. She slowly began the trek back to the car. The boys didn't move until the car was out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Castor asked.

"We go to the farm house and find Mr. D." Pollux said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

**A/N: I honestly don't like this chapter. I feel as though it isn't the best I've written. I'd like to know what you thought of it. I have 13 people with this on story alert but two of you review. Are you still reading this?**

**On another note, I finally figured out how to add links onto my profile. I've added pictures of how I think both sets of twins look.**


	8. Temporary Hiatus

**A/N: Ahhh :( I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I have school and play rehearsal currently and I haven't gotten a chance to write anything. I promise that I will _hopefully _have a new chapter before the end of this month. If not, I'm taking a half hiatus until January... I'll update when I can.**

**Once again, sorry**

**~Nellie**

I will delete this note and replace it with the new chapter. So don't review for this chapter. I won't get any when the new chapter 8 is up.. unless you don't sign in.


End file.
